An Accident
by alyssialui
Summary: Sirena's prank backfires in the most delightful way. Fem!Sirius/Remus. AU.


_A/N: Sirena's prank backfires in the most delightful way. Fem!Sirius/Remus. AU. RxR. FxF. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

_**Fanfiction Terminology Challenge: **Fem!Character_

_****Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge: ****Jack of Clubs: Write about a jokester_

_****The Gender-Swap Boot Camp Challenge: ****Accident_

* * *

><p>Sirena glared as Lily walked past her and the other Marauders and up the girls' dorms' stairs. She just couldn't understand what James saw in her. She was too high maintenance, always turned him down and was against all things fun, yet still she had James' attention. Sirena would have given anything to get James to look at her that way, but he just saw her as one of the guys.<p>

This jealousy spurred Sirena to plan an ill-thought out prank that involved red paint and hippogriff feathers. In Sirena's mind, if Lily looked like a bloody hippogriff (literally), then James would finally open his eyes. What Sirena chose to forget was that even when Lily had been covered in hippogriff dung during Herbology class last year, James still had doe eyes for her (pun intended).

Sirena had it all prepared. She levitated a camouflaged bucket of paint and feathers above the base of the girls' dorm stairs, her eyes looking out for that telltale flash of redhair to appear at the top. To Sirena's knowledge, all the other girls in their dorm had already left and were sitting around out here with the other Gryffindors.

"Siri, what are you doing?" James called from across the common room. He gave her a lopsided grin while gesturing her over to the others. "We were just about to start a game of Exploding Snap and need a fourth."

Sirena smiled and said, "Sure, James. Just give me a moment." _Come on, Evans._

She saw the flash at the top of the stairs and set a trigger spot onto the floor by the bottom stair. Evans called out with a wave as she descended the stairs, "Hey, Sirena."

Sirena smiled and waved back. She spared a look towards James and the others. Of course, James looked as if he was about to fall out of the couch to get a glimpse of the redhead, Peter was just focused on shuffling the cards, but Remus looked a bit more interested than normal.

"Oh, Lily! Hold on! I just remembered something," Remus cried as he sprang up from his spot on the carpet and ran towards the girls' dorms stairs.

Lily froze at the top and called out, "What is it, Remus?"

Remus was getting closer and was about to walk right over the trigger spot. "Lily, before you leave your dorm, check for-"

"No!" Sirena cried as she ran forward to push Remus away from the trigger spot. Instead she stumbled, falling straight into Remus and knocking both of them on to the trigger spot.

Lily jumped back as paint and feathers fell out of nowhere and onto the sprawled bodies on the floor. Sirena screamed and closed her eyes as the cold paint landed on her back, shielding most of the splatter from Remus who was lying under her. The light feathers attached themselves into the sticky paint and she was sure her prank went marvellously, but just not as intended.

Sirena felt something warm on her lips and opened her eyes to find Remus attached to her mouth. She gasped before jumping up and away from the blushing werewolf. She screamed again as everyone in the common room laughed, James harder than the rest. Sirena didn't even blush, though she felt a bit embarrassed because it happened in front of James.

She helped Remus up, "I'm so sorry, Remus. That was a complete accident. I meant that for-"

Sirena was about to point to Lily, who was about to poke her head around the corner of the stairs, but there was a tug on her hand. She spun right into Remus' lips once more, this time Remus holding her in place. Her eyes widened but then she melted into the kiss, Remus' touch calming her down quickly.

When they released, Remus was blushing again but Sirena just smiled. She could see James' jaw drop and Peter look over that them disinterestedly. The rest of the students in the common room were clapping, including Lily.

"I knew you guys would make a good couple," Lily said as she walked past them and towards the portrait hole.

Sirena saw as James' eyes followed the redhead's path but she found she didn't mind as much. She smiled at Remus who squeezed her hand and smiled back. She would find her happiness elsewhere.


End file.
